


R & R

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Quentin needs a little R & R





	R & R

Eliot…”

“Yes, Q?”

“Can you explain why I just woke up on a beach, in I don’t even know what country? When I went to sleep last night in my big, comfy bed, back at the cottage?”

Eliot looks up from his beach chair, smiling softly. “You had a bad day.”

“I didn’t say -,”

“You didn’t need to,” he motions towards the chair next to him, lit dimly by the sunset on the beaches horizon, “I could see it. Sit down, relax.”

“Relax?”

“Yes, Q,” he rolls his eyes, flipping his sunglasss down and crosses his legs at the ankles, as he turns his gaze back on the sunset. “Even you, in your state of constant worry, are allowed to relax on a beach under mysterious circumstances with a handsome man who may or may not be willing to give you a massage if you behave.”

Quentin raises an eyebrow as he moves and sits down on the chair next to him. “How did you get us here,” he asks as he tosses his legs over the side of the couches, and reclines backwards in it. “I didn’t even feel anything.”

Eliot smirks. “I’m telekinetic, Q. I floated you to the doorway.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Now would you enjoy the sunset before it’s over? It took a lot of planning to make sure we got here on time.”

Quentin feels a smile tug at his lips as he turns his attention on the horizon. They sit there, watching he sun set and the moon rise, as the sky drifts through every shade of pastel and settles on a shade of navy blue that would only compliment Eliots skin.

The moon is full, drifting up towards the center of the sky, when Quentin reaches out and grabs Eliots hand, lacing his fingers through Eliots. Eliot turns towards him, a lazy smile on his lips. “Thanks, El.”

Eliot nods, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing Quentins knuckles. “Anytime, Q.”


End file.
